<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want him so fucking much by ibumblebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210760">I want him so fucking much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee'>ibumblebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, famous!mike, singer!mike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Mike usually sings ‘she’ he now sings ‘he’ and Harvey is stunned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Posting consistenly is not really my strong suit (pun intended) but here I am again! English is not my first language, I hope I didn't mess up to bad. And also hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike was going to be the death of him. Harvey had known that since he had first set foot into the other mans house. But he couldn’t find it in him to regret any of it.<br/>
Mike had his hands against the wall on both sides of Harvey’s face, pressing his whole body against him. Harvey’s skin burned. He was on fire. Then the bell ringed, telling everyone to take their positions at the stage. <em>Fuck.</em> Mike kissed him hard for another second before he took a step back. With his eyes looking right into Harvey’s he licked his lips.</p><p>“See you later then,” he said before turning around and leaving the room before Harvey even had the time to collect himself. Yeah this was going to kill him, but there were worse ways to go.<br/>
Stepping away from the wall he tried to think of something to get rid of the bulge in his pants but the memory of Mike pressed against him wouldn’t let him. This kid…</p><p>How Harvey had walked into the pop singers house and not immediately known he would fall in love with his is beyond him. One look of Mike’s face should have been enough. Ten months ago Jessica had called him telling him to go met with their new client. She had said that he was a successful singer but the name ‘Mike Ross’ hadn’t meant anything to Harvey. He had just gone to met him like any other client. Three weeks later he had woken up naked in his bed for the first time. Their connection had been immediate and had felt so natural Harvey hadn’t even been scared, not even when Mike told him he loved him a couple of weeks later. Harvey had said it back. But it wasn’t easy. Harvey was stuck in New York and Mike was on tour halfway across the world. Harvey was out to all his friends and Mike hadn’t told anybody about him being gay.<br/>
But now he was here, playing a full stadium in New York and Harvey was not going to miss it. He left the room and made his way towards the stage. Normally Harvey didn’t like this kind of thing; loud music and horny teenage girls, but at Mike’s concerts he loved standing just beside the stage, watching from the side as Mike enchanted thousands with his voice.<br/>
Harvey reached the stage before Mike was to enter. The other man saw he, grinned mischievously and let his gaze flicker from his eyes to his mouth. Then he ran onto the stage as thousands of girls and guys screamed his name. How was this his life now?</p><p>Mike started singing. It was Harvey’s favorite song. Mike had written it a couple of months into their relationship and Harvey had kissed him so hard.</p><p>
  <em>So many places, I say where should we go<br/>
The look in your eyes says you already know<br/>
Your pushing me down and your bed isn’t made<br/>
You on top of me and the world starts to fade<br/>
My skin is burning under his touch</em>
</p><p>Wait. His? Not her?</p><p>
  <em>I want him so fucking much</em>
</p><p>And then Mike turns to look at him. He grins playfully at the lawyers petrified face. But there is also something else behind the smile. A soft honesty. Before Harvey has the time to react Mike winks at him (fucking <em>winks</em>) and turns back to the audience.<br/>
Did he just? Did Mike just come out? He groans. This concert better fucking be over soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes too long. And the worst part is that Mike keeps looking over biting his lips or letting his hand roam from his chest down, all while making eye contact. Harvey is so hard it hurts. When there are only two songs left Harvey leaves the stages and goes back to Mikes dressing room. He hopes Mike will find him as soon as possible. And of course he does. Mike almost breaks the door as he opens it and Harvey closes it as he pushes Mike against it. For a moment they look at each other. Both of them out of breath. They Mike raises his eyebrow and Harvey is fucked again. He kisses him with a determination he has never had in his life.</p><p>“Off,” Mike grows as he pulls on Harvey’s suit jacket. He shrugs out of it and pulls Mike’s t-shirt over his head. He lets his lips travel from the other mans lips down to his neck.</p><p>“Oh fuck dude,” Mike groans, turning his head to give Harvey more access.</p><p>“Don’t call me dude,” Harvey says automatically against his skin. Mike huffs with laughter.</p><p>“I’ll call you whatever I want Pretty Boy.” He drags his nails against Harvey’s back and he shivers.</p><p>“Hotshot.”</p><p>“Hey! Be nice to me! I’m the one who just came.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were going to do that.” Harvey pulls back just a little to look Mike in the eyes. He is flushed but looks proud of himself. He looks gorgeous.</p><p>“That was the point. I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>“Why did you do it now?”</p><p>“Are you not pleased?” Mike raises his eyebrow. Fucking hell. Harvey is going to leave a hickey on Mikes neck. Marking him as his. With lips against him Mike answers.</p><p> “It was bound to happen eventually. It’s hard to keep singing ‘her’ with the mental image of you blowing me. Figured it would be nice to do it when you were here.”</p><p>“I distract you from singing huh?” Mike laughs and Harvey kisses him again.</p><p>“As if you didn’t like me singing about you. As if you aren’t jealous.”</p><p>Harvey presses harder against him. Mike laughs again and leans forward. As he whispers into his ear all the hair on Harvey’s body stands up.</p><p>“If you’re done talking, how about you fuck me instead.”</p><p>Harvey doesn’t need to be told twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>